Candlemon
Candlemon is a Flame Digimon whose name and design are derived from the candle. There is a flame on its head that resembles DemiMeramon, and if that flame goes out, it dies. Because of this, some say that the main body is the flame and that the wax is just a decoy. In Digimon series Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Candlemon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Candlemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave and Ryo's side of Machine Base 2. Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Meramon with a Digi-Egg and Flarerizamon without in lines 40 and 46 and from DemiMeramon to Bakemon with and Soulmon without in line 52. Several Candlemon are servants of Lord Vamdemon. When Taichi Yagami and his friends enter his castle, a Candlemon attacks them, but Zeromaru manages to win. Combination Breakdown Another is among the Digimon who use Nightmare Wave to brainwash Zero. Nightmare Battle Digimon World 2 Candlemon can digivolve into Tankmon with 0–2 DP, Meramon with 3–5, or Clockmon with 6+. Candlemon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Bios Domain, Core Tower and Boss of Drive Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Candlemon card is one of three Digimon that has the highest O Attack of 380 compared to all the other Rookie level Digimon. It has 480 HP, 270 triangle, and O counterattack. His support effect boost X attack +200. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Candlemon is #80 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 114 HP, 122 MP, 79 Attack, 57 Defense, 52 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Candlemon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Flarerizamon or DarkLizardmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Candlemon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 120 Dark exp. Candlemon can DNA Digivolve to Saberdramon with DotFalcomon. Digimon World Championship Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon pass time and can digivolve into Meramon with 6 Battles, Clockmon with 20 Machine AP and 1 Egg Revert, RedVegiemon with 4 Penalties or Lynxmon through passing time. Digimon Battle Candlemon is DemiMeramon's Rookie Form and can be found in the Gekomon Village. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Their is also a mutant one with many different evolutions, such as GoldenRapidmon and Devimon. There was also a "Mutant Demimeramon's Now Found!" Event in which an NPC gives a special DemiMeramon whose Digivolutions are Candlemon, Devimon, GoldenRapidmon, and DexDorugoramon. Digimon Masters Candlemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Wizardmon at LVL 11, Mistymon at LVL 25 and Dynasmon at LVL 41. On Sora's Team As Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Sofia, were on a mission to search for the DegiDestined, they soon met creatures called Digimon as they all seperated and shown greater kindness to the creatures. When Lea hatched a DigiEgg, he was claimed to be the partner of a Mokumon. When Lea began to move out, Mokumon gave Sora a Digivice, which glowed as he held it. When Lea accepted his new partner, Mokumon digivolved into DemiMeramon which amazed Lea, and he soon met up with Sora who has a partner, Persiamon, who digivolved from Mikeymon. Just when Sora and the others thought the mission would be difficult, he soon met Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and an Agumon, when they were being fought by a Seadramon. When Sora was about to help them DemiMeramon jumped up and digivolved again but into Candlemon. After Seadramon was beaten, days went by for Sora and the others to get the Digidestined to join the team. Soon when the gems began to glow, Sofia, who was with Kari, told them that the Heartless, and Unversed are capturing digimon like catching fireflies. Soon when Tai was rushing, everyone else was rushing to Tai's world to save the digimon. Soon when everyone including the digidestined were together, the Digimon couldn't take down all the Heartless and Unversed. When the Keyblade wielders joined in on the fight, the group was amazed, even their digimon were impressed by the teams fighting skills. After the fight, Candlemon helped out by digivolving into Wizardmon when Pete and Devimon appeared for a showdown. The showdown lasted about 98 seconds as their new Digi friends Digimon joined to help Sora, and his partner Mikemon. When Sora sealed the Keyhole, the Digidestined decided to join to save their world, and the Digital World, and Sora, and his friends gained digimon partners. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Digimon characters Category:Digimon Category:Alternate Forms Category:Unknown Genders Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Ghosts Category:Fighters Category:Sora's Team Category:Elemental characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters